


Let Me Go

by yehwellwhatever



Series: iTunes meme [5]
Category: American Idol RPF, The Anthemic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal talks without thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Story was inspired by Let Me Go by Christian Kane.
> 
> Thanks to mellowdee and mmmfelicious for the beta.

“I think we should break up.” The words are out before Neal has fully thought them through. He can feel Archie stilling, before pulling away and looking up at him, his eyes big and already wet with unshed tears.

“Wh- what?” Archie stammers, his arms still wrapped around Neal's neck. It looks wrong, the way his lips are puffed and wet with saliva from kissing. “You didn't say what I think you just said - did you?”

“Yes, Archie, listen…” Neal trails off. Why is he doing this, anyway? “Listen to me, I'm not good enough for you. You are so much bigger than this place, you need to follow your dreams. I'm not included in those, you know that.”

“That's not true!” And now Archie looks angry, and Neal thinks this is probably for the first time. He knows it's the first time he sees Archie's anger. “Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? Gosh, did you even consider what I want? You can't just blame this on me, on what I want. If you want to break up with me, you need to find a better reason than that you're not good enough for me.” Archie puffs out a breath, and backs away. “I'm old enough to decide what I want, and _I_ say you are good enough for me.”

It's like all the breath leaves Neal all at once. “I can't, Archie… I can't ruin your life.”

Archie sighs, and this time the tears do fall as he steps back from Neal. “You just did that by breaking up with me.”

**The End**


End file.
